moodiness
by bored spitless
Summary: sakura's upset. the guys get the wrong idea. she hurts them and enjoys it.


This story came to me when I had a headache so be kind. My head wasn't feeling good and I still somehow got a story. So enjoy. If you don't, I don't really care.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO. (I'm not that smart to come up with them.)

Throb. Throb. Throb.

Sakura's on the ground, holding her head, begging for patience. Her breath was coming out of her nose very fast.

Naruto, Mr. Oblivious, continued to babble. When he (finally) noticed something was wrong with Sakura, he squatted down and asked, "Is everything okay? Oh I know why you're like this. It's that time of the month again." He nodded wisely.

SMACK!!

Sakura hit Naruto so hard, he flew into a tree. "OWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

Throb. Throb. Throb.

Mr. Moody, Sasuke, walks over to Sakura and looked down at her. "What's wrong? No more tampons?"

CRUNCH!!

Sakura's foot fell back to the ground as Sasuke whimpered and fell to the side cupping his goods.

Kakashi up and sees all three of his students on the ground. Naruto and Sakura are holding their heads and Sasuke's holding his goods.

"Sakura's time of the month again?"

THUD!!

Kakashi, now on the floor, said, "I can't move. What the hell was on that kunai?"

"Paralyzing poison. It'll wear off later."

"Damn Sakura. What's different about this month's period?"

Sakura growled.

"Uh-oh. Guys help. I can't walk. You got to lift me. She wants to kill me. Help!!"

Sasuke lifted his head and said, in a very squeaky voice, "At least you have both your nuts."

"Not for long I won't. NARUTO! Help me!!"

"Don't scream. My head hurts." He cried.

Sakura was standing over Kakashi.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Oh I'm going to kill you."

"No please don't. I want to die manly."

"Oh you're not."

"Please Sakura! I was kidding!"

She growled again.

Kakashi looked like he was going to cry.

"I want to die cool. Not like some little punk."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Have mercy!"

Sakura grabbed him and tossed him, very high into a tree. She left in search of Tsunade.

Later…

Sasuke and Naruto are now looking up at Kakashi still in the tree.

"What is wrong with Sakura? She's even more moody than normal."

"Yeah. And she kicked me in the nuts. She's supposedly in love with me. Why'd she do that?"

They look up at Kakashi and Naruto yells up, "Why do you think Kakashi?"

"I think she hates us."

Sakura comes bouncing towards them. She'd seen Tsunade about her problem.

"Hey guys."

Naruto and Sasuke immediately stand up when she reaches them.

Naruto has a ginormous bruise on his head and Sasuke can't stand up all the way straight.

Sakura looks up the tree they're standing near and sees Kakashi still up there. She winces a little when she realizes how much destruction she caused her teammates.

"Sorry about earlier. I wasn't feeling all that well."

"Explains why we're all messed up."

"Shut up nut-less."

Sasuke shut his mouth and just looked at Sakura.

"As I was saying, my head hurt so much that I took it out on you guys."

"Wait, you kicked our asses because of a little headache?"

"It wasn't a headache stupid. It was a migraine. Much worse. And also, I kicked your asses because you all thought it was just because I was a girl. It clearly wasn't. Think that again and I will kill you."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. Naruto said, "Tsunade will kill you if we're dead."

"Oh I won't kill, kill you. Just castrate you. You too Kakashi."

"Thought so."

Sakura says, "Well now I have to go." She smiles widely for them and walks off.

"That girl's bi-polar."

Naruto and Sasuke (silently) agreed.

Well there's the story. I thought it was pretty good for me having a headache at the time. What did you think? Again comments, reviews rates, and stuff are greatly appreciated. Now time for some advertisement. I have a few stories. Please check them out. There's Naruto and characters love story. I think that's the title. Everyone loves someone. Then poppin. Implied kankuro and kiba. The boys meet car. Tiltle says it all. Present for you, new jiraya and tsunade. And that's it so far. So gracias (thank you) for reading my stories. I again appreciate comments and reviews and stuff so yeah. (will someone get the hint already?)


End file.
